Curarse las heridas
by twinsoulyin
Summary: Tonksnape. Ella acaba de ser rechazada por millonésima vez por Remus; él revive los fantasmas de su pasado en la que, para él, es la peor noche del año. Dos almas en pena que se encuentran para curarse mutuamente las heridas. O, al menos, intentarlo.


Hacía tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, pero con el lío de los exámenes y tal (y mi reciente vicio a twitter) no me he puesto hasta ahora xD Sé que suena un poco paranoya un Snape-Tonks pero creo que tiene un poco de sentido. He intentado mantener el canon y que los personajes sean más o menos como los del libro (aunque claro, jugando un poco con ellos jejejeje) Y bueno, poco más.

Se lo dedico en primer lugar a mi **TwinSoulYan** (L), que le tenía prometido este fic desde hacía tiempo y a **Carmenzuela**, mi Aliada del Mal; a mis compis del Trío Slythenclaw **Javi** y **MariVí** que estaban como locos por leerlo (jijijijijijiji) y a ** ProfesorSnape**, ** remus_**, ** Lily_Pott** y ** Tonks_73** que, más o menos, son los inspiradores de esto (no me mateis cuando lo leais, vale? xD)

Nada más (creo). Disfrutadlo =)

* * *

Tonks no sabía ni por qué había aceptado ir a esa dichosa fiesta muggle. Los muggles no entendían nada de Halloween… y para qué hablar de sus absurdos disfraces de magos y brujas. Espantosos. En otras circunstancias, se habría reído de ellos junto a sus amigos; pero no aquella noche, aquella noche no estaba como para echarse a reír. De hecho, le costaba recordar la última vez que le habían entrado ganas de reír.

Cabreada como estaba, no le apetecía ir a casa y que su madre la acribillara a preguntas con ese gesto tan suyo que ponía cuando la regañaba (el único gesto en el que dejaba que su sangre Black aflorara). Y con los tiempos que corrían se había vuelto mucho más protectora. ¿Qué parte de que era una auror altamente cualificada no entendía? ¡Ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola! Los whiskys que llevaba en el cuerpo la hicieron enfadarse ante tales pensamientos, y su pelo, lacio y gris desde hacía varias semanas, empezó a tomar reflejos rojizos. "A buenas horas", pensó ella. Llevaba casi un mes sin poder controlar su pelo, que se había quedado paliducho y caído, sin que hubiera forma de poder cambiarlo a su antojo como antes.

Paliducha y alicaída era, efectivamente como se sentía. Sin fuerzas para nada que no fuera ir al Ministerio y encargarse de aquello que le mandara Kingsley. _Débil_, la había llamado Snape. Acordarse de cómo la había humillado delante de Harry Potter aquel día hizo que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Qué diantres le importaba a aquel amargado lo que a ella le pasara, o si su _patronus_ había cambiado de forma?

Todos estos pensamientos hicieron que fuera caminando por la calle hecha una furia, y que su pelo adoptara un llamativo color rojo fuego; sabiendo que no quería ir a su casa y que la Orden estaba reunida en casa de los Weasley (Remus incluido), decidió ir a Grimmauld Place. Sabía que realmente no era un lugar seguro, pero le dio igual (probablemente el alcohol que había tomado en la fiesta la ayudó a tomar tal determinación). La casa aún estaba a medio desalojar, porque desde la muerte de Sirius, la aceptación por parte del Ministro del regreso de Voldemort, la destitución de Fudge, el nombramiento de Scrimgeour, las medidas de protección impuestas por el Ministro… no habían podido acabar de trasladar todo lo referente a la Orden a La Madriguera, con tanto cambio.

Decidida a ir a Grimmauld Place, se metió en un callejón, a salvo de la mirada de cualquier muggle que pudiera pasar, y se desapareció. Llegó a la placita y se acercó hasta el lugar, entre los números 11 y 13 de la calle, donde iba apareciendo la Antigua Casa de los Black. Subió los escalones que daban a la puerta, la abrió y entró. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la última vez que había estado allí, la noche de la muerte de Sirius: los cuadros, las cabezas de elfo… hasta el paragüero con el que siempre se tropezaba. Pero en aquella ocasión no se tropezó: no solo había cambiado su aspecto, sino toda ella. Tonks era tan "poco Tonks" que ya no era tan torpe, no andaba cayéndose porque tropezara con sus propios pies… al tiempo que había perdido toda su vidilla.

Decidió subir a "la biblioteca", un saloncito que habían bautizado Sirius, Remus y ella de tal modo por ser el lugar donde Remus leía sus libros, mientras Sirius se tomaba un coñac mirando el chisporroteo del fuego y ella, descalza y sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá de dos plazas que había entre los asientos de los dos merodeadores, completaba los pasatiempos de El Profeta o leía la revista de Los Cuarenta Magistrales. Esperaba que Remus – sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en su nombre – no hubiera desvelado a los demás miembros de la Orden el "escondite secreto" de Sirius, en el que guardaba las botellas que Mundungus le proporcionaba.

Cuando llegó a "la biblioteca" se agachó junto a la chimenea, buscando el ladrillo que había que tocar con la varita para que aparecieran las botellas. Pero oyó un pequeño crujido a su espalda e, instintivamente, se volvió con la varita levantada. Cual ingrata fue su sorpresa al ver a Severus Snape apuntándola del mismo modo que ella a él.

-Maldita sea, Snape, me has asustado – le dijo bajando la varita, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Identifícate – le dijo él, secamente, con su impasible tono de voz

-Oh, por favor, Snape esto no es… - respondió volviendo los ojos; pero él la interrumpió diciendo

-He dicho… que te… identifiques

-Esta bieen. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Ted Tonks y Andróme… - en ese momento se paró – Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Eso lo sabría cualquier mortífago – dijo más para sí que para él; tras un instante de silencio comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Cuando yo estaba en sexto me castigó durante dos meses a ordenar los archivos de Filch porque me pilló utilizando mis poderes de metamorfomaga para imitar su aspecto delante de una de mis compañeras de casa. ¿Conforme? – preguntó con voz cansina. Él pareció estarlo, ya que bajó su varita

-¿A que se debe el… honor de tu presencia en esta casa, Nymphadora?

-No me llames Nymphadora – dijo instantáneamente - He venido a ahogar mis penas. ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

-Asuntos… confidenciales – le respondió, sin moverse de su sitio mientras ella se hacía con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego del escondite secreto de Sirius.

-Vale. Me da igual lo que haga, mientras me deje a mí beber tranquila – recogió las botellas del suelo, las dejó sobre a la mesa que había junto a la chimenea, mientras buscaba una copa en la que servirse la bebida. Cuando la tuvo, se sentó en su lugar habitual, el sillón de dos plazas, y encendió el fuego con una sacudida de varita. Snape seguía allí plantado, mirándola hacer.

Desde que el profesor había entrado a la casa su único propósito había sido encontrar la "bodega privada" de Black, y dejarla seca. A pesar de estar en periodo lectivo, Dumbledore le dejaba ausentarse del colegio la noche de Halloween después del banquete. Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba esa noche del año. Y era irónico que aquel año hubiera ido a casa del mejor amigo del hombre que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida para ahogar la pena de su muerte en sus botellas de whisky. Irónico, si, pero era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido.

Y lo último que esperaba, mientras recorría la casa, era que alguien entrara en ella. Y mucho menos que al encontrar a esa persona se topara con una pelirroja. En un primer momento pensó que era una mala pasada de su imaginación, y que se debía al sentimiento por la fecha tan señalada. Por eso, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse lentamente, varita en ristre, para ver de quién se trataba; porque no podía ser… _Ella_… Por suerte o por desgracia, aún no lo había decidido, no se trataba de _Ella_, sino de Nymphadora Tonks; sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un gesto de desilusión, que trató de camuflar haciendo que se identificara.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí de pie? – le preguntó la chica desde el sofá, mientras bebía – O te sientas y bebes, o te largas. Tú eliges.

Snape valoró sus opciones: podía irse a algún local muggle a beber o podía quedarse a secar las botellas de Black con Nymphadora, la cual acabaría tan borracha que ni se acordaría a la mañana siguiente de ninguna cosa que hablaran (si es que se dirigían la palabra). Así que se decantó por lo segundo. Fue hacia la repisa donde estaban las copas, cogió una y se sentó con Tonks, en el sillón que habitualmente ocupaba Remus mientras vertía whisky en su propio vaso y rellenaba, de camino, el de ella.

-Genial. Feliz Halloween, o lo que sea – dijo Tonks mientras levantaba su copa y brindaba con el aire.

-Feliz… lo que sea, Nymphadora – respondió el profesor imitando su gesto y bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

Bebieron varias copas más sin hablarse, hasta que Tonks se separó de la mesa, se descalzó las botas y cruzó las piernas mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Vas a dormirte así, Nymphadora? – se burló Snape. Burlarse de la gente le proporcionaba un sádico placer.

-No, Snape, no voy a dormirme – le respondió con voz irónica – No voy a dejar que te ventiles todas las botellas tu solo – ante ese comentario, el profesor sonrió con una mueca socarrona, y volvió a llenarse el vaso.

-Por cierto, ¿has decidido unirte a los Weasley?

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza, pensando que se refería a la manía que había desarrollado Molly últimamente de intentar emparejarla con Bill.

-No es que me importe lo más mínimo, pero con ese pelo y esa ropa pareces la prima díscola de los gemelos y compañía.

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso, Snape – Tonks volvió a retreparse, molesta por los comentarios de su antiguo profesor de pociones

-Sé que no es lo tuyo eso de mostrar un mínimo de educación, pero tendrías que mostrarte menos descortés conmigo.

-Ya no es mi profesor, ¿sabe?; en la Orden somos iguales. Y como estoy borracha me da igual decirte que no me caes bien, y esta noche me permito hablarte como me de la gana.

-Aún así, tendrías que mostrar un poco más de… respeto hacia tus mayores. Creí que Lupin te lo habría… enseñado. – comentó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra - A fin de cuentas tiene mi edad; y las alumnas de Hogwarts comentaban que era… muy buen… profesor – continuó, con voz socarrona, buscando enervar a Tonks.

Ella sabía que Remus había entrado en la conversación porque a Snape le encantaba meter el dedo en la llaga; pero eso no evitó que oír aquellas insinuaciones sobre el licántropo hiciera que le hirviera la sangre. Se levantó del sillón y fue directa a él, hecha una furia.

-Snape, eres un gran hijo de... ¡No se te ocurra volver a mencionar a Remus delante de mí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que él…? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que a la pequeña Nymphadora no le gusta que me meta con Lupin – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se levantaba él también, quedando de pié frente a ella – ¿Es por él por lo que tu patronus ha cambiado de forma, y ya no puedes controlar tus poderes? Creía que tú, particularmente, tan rebelde e independiente, no te dejarías vencer por un hombre que no te mira y a demás, que ni si quiera es un hombre – con forme iba hablando, su voz se fue agravando, pero no perdió la calma en ningún momento.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es que es querer a alguien hasta tal punto que morirías por esa persona. Tú eres el profesor amargado de pociones que vive en su mazmorra rodeado de calderos porque ninguna mujer se ha interesado jamás por él, y no tiene ni idea de lo que es el amor.

-Calla, niña, no hables de lo que no sabes nada. ¿Me vas a hablar tú a mí de amor? ¿Tú, que andas como un alma en pena porque no le interesas al licántropo por el que babeas? – Tonks se sintió realmente dolida ante aquel comentario; tanto, que tuvo que contenerse para que no le resbalaran las lágrimas. Los sentimientos encontrados hicieron que su pelo, que desde que se le había vuelto rojo no había cambiado, empezara a oscurecerse y crecerle hasta casi llegarle a la cintura. Pero trató de controlarlo: no iba a mostrarse débil, no delante de Snape.

-Eres cruel. Te odio – fue todo lo que atinó a responder.

Entonces Snape, que había puesto cara de sorpresa ante el cambio de aspecto de la chica, agarró su nuca con la mano derecha, y con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con pasión, casi con furia; pasó la otra mano por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Tonks, presa del alcohol, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, devolviéndole el beso.

Del propio impulso Snape calló hacia delante, haciendo que Tonks chocara de culo contra el filo de la mesa, donde aún estaban las botellas y los vasos, ahora vacíos. Con un movimiento del brazo, Snape tiró los cristales al suelo, cogió a Tonks de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa sin dejar de besarla. Ella, por su parte, le había desabrochado la capa, que ahora estaba caída en el suelo detrás de él. Cuando estuvo sentada, enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura del profesor. Entonces se separaron a recuperar el aliento, y se miraron. Los ojos de Tonks aún irradiaban un profundo desprecio hacia el hombre que la estaba desnudando; en cambio, los de él mostraban una profunda emoción.

No pudiendo sostenerse la mirada, Tonks se dedicó a desabrochar los infinitos botones de la túnica de Snape, mientras él se fue directo a su cuello, besando y mordiéndolo mientras le retiraba la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba. Ante el contacto de los labios sobre su cuello, la chica cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un suspiro. Su mano izquierda abandonó su labor sobre el pecho del profesor, dirigiéndose a su cabello, aferrándose a los mechones que enrolló entre sus dedos, incitándole a continuar.

Snape bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica, acariciando sus muslos sobre el minivestidos que llevaba, y luego por debajo de este, levantándoselo hasta la cintura y pasando los dedos, acariciando la piel de su espalda, mientras lo hacía. Tonks empezó a sentir un calor sofocante que surgía de allí donde el profesor la tocaba y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Un calor que solo había sentido cuando Remus la había besado.

-Mmmm… Remus… - ronroneó Tonks, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué? – Snape se separó de ella con cara de extrañado - ¿Qué has dicho?

-Snape, yo… - Tonks pareció algo cohibida de repente

-Déjalo. Puedes pensar que soy Lupin, si eso te hace sentir mejor – respondió, mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la chica y acariciaba sus muslos.

Tonks se quedó quieta un momento. Había bebido, pero seguía siendo una mujer, y se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era simplemente sexo entre dos borrachos: era sexo entre dos personas que desearían que su compañero fuera otra persona. Pensó que, en su cabeza, ella iba a hacerlo con Remus, no con Snape, y que Snape seguramente estaría pensando en alguna de esas muchachas muggles que dedican su vida a pasearse sobre una tarima en ropa interior ("Estos muggles…" - pensó ella). Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Snape, para – le dijo ella con voz ronca y ese deje que tienen las personas cuando beben - ¡Espera! – le agarró del pelo y tiró un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que se miraran – Dime de qué color quieres los ojos.

-¿Qué? – el profesor no podía estar más extrañado ante aquella pregunta. ¿Estaba "cortándole el rollo" para practicar con sus poderes de metamorfomaga?

-Snape, me he bebido botella y media de whisky de fuego y estamos a punto de hacerlo. Voy a pensar que eres Remus, porque pensar que lo hago contigo me daría mucho asco (con perdón) – Snape puso su característica mueca irónica ante aquellas palabras – Ahora mismo creo que controlo mis poderes: voy a devolverte el favor y tomaré la apariencia que me digas. Así que deja de poner esa cara y dime como bludgers quieres que me vea para que podamos seguir a lo nuestro, ¿vale? – esto último lo añadió con impaciencia y necesidad.

Snape la miró con cara impasible. Ella aún tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y las manos le habían resbalado desde su negra cabellera hasta el cuello. La respiración de la chica era agitada, y veía el deseo en sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones y profundos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su tía Bellatrix, decididos, tercos… muy Black. Pero que podían ser como los de _Ella_… solo con que él lo pidiera. Casi sin reflexionar (total, al día siguiente ella no se iba a acordar de nada…) le dijo:

-Verdes, un poco más grandes – ella cerró los ojos y se concentró. En el proceso arrugó un poco la nariz y frunció el ceño. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la chica tenía los ojos almendrados, y se veían de color verde esmeralda brillante. La expresión de Snape cambió radicalmente al mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos, exactamente iguales a los de _Ella_.

-¿Así?

-Sí… - dijo Snape, aún obnubilado

-¿Ago más? ¿Pelo, nariz…?

-Pecas, unas pecas sobre la nariz – dijo él con un suspiro, y cosquilleos en el estómago - El pelo igual, pero un poco más corto – la chica obedeció las indicaciones del profesor – Así – cuando Tonks acabó de metamorfosearse, Snape se separó un poco de ella, aunque aún rodeado por las piernas de la chica, para deleitarse ante aquella visión: _Ella_, entre sus brazos, semidesnuda e implorando que la tomara sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Vale. Ahora que ya tienes tu fantasía, ¿podemos seguir?

El profesor ni se molestó en contestarle. Se tiró hacia su boca, besándola con pasión, mientras tiraba del vestido de la chica hacia arriba y se lo sacaba mientras ella estiraba los brazos, para facilitarle el trabajo. Snape tiró el vestido, que acabó en alguna parte del suelo del saloncito, y volvió a besar a Tonks. Tras quitarle también el sujetador, sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer su espalda, acariciándola toda, de arriba a abajo, por los costados, pasando por su trasero y sus muslos. Y volviendo hacia arriba, al llegar a las rodillas, dedicándose a masajear sus pechos. Las (quién lo diría) hábiles manos de Severus hacían que cada poco, Tonks dejara escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, y se revolviera un poco, ante el cosquilleo que le producían los dedos del profesor sobre su piel, la presión de sus dedos sobre sus pechos y su lengua recorriéndole el cuello.

-P-Por… favor… - dijo ella entre suspiros – Ne…Necesito…Por favor… - lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Ella no era virgen, pero nunca le habían _hecho el amor_; había sido solo sexo. Nadie la había mirado como lo hacía Snape, nadie la había tocado como lo hacía Snape.

-Si… amor… - le respondió él con voz ronca. Se separó un poco de Tonks y terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, mientras ella tiraba del cinturón y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Tonks se le secó la boca de puro deseo ante las palabras del profesor. En aquel momento quiso con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Remus el que la estuviera acariciando y besando. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era Lupin el que la llamaba "amor", que era su voz la que, ronca de pasión, le imploraba que se entregara a él.

Snape, por su parte, no cerró los ojos en ningún momento. Verla a _Ella_ gemir y retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos era lo más hermoso que había contemplado jamás. Era el sueño de toda su vida, y no iba a dejarlo escapar. Cuando por fin se sacó la camisa, el pantalón y los boxers, situó su virilidad entre las piernas de la chica.

-Dime que me quieres – exigió él, sin entrar en ella. Para Tonks, aun con los ojos cerrados, fue sumamente excitante que, el que en su mente era "Remus", le pidiera aquello.

-Te quiero – le dijo ella con total sinceridad, en un suspiro. Él comenzó a entrar despacio en ella cuando la oyó hablar.

-Dime que él no es nada para ti – volvió a ordenarle él, entrando por completo en ella. Tonks imaginó que era Remus el que le pedía que ella le declarar su amor, tras haberse acostado con Snape; sin embargo, Snape le hablaba a _Ella_, desesperado porque _Ella _olvidase a aquel que era su marido y padre de su hijo y se entregara por completo y solamente a él.

-No… él no es… nada… para mi… - poco a poco, Tonks empezó a moverse, acompasando sus palabras al movimiento de caderas que habían iniciado, lento y profundo. La joven se estremecía con cada golpe, que el profesor iba acompañado con un beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo: labios, mejilla, hombro, frente, clavícula… ella, por su parte, empezó a acariciar su espalda, desde el trasero hasta la nuca, como él había hecho antes. De vez en cuando, usaba un poco las uñas, arañando suavemente su espalda y arrancándole gemidos de placer.

-Dime que eres mía - esta vez, su voz fue casi un gruñido animal, signo de que estaba apunto de explotar

-Soy tuya… Solo… tuya… - le respondió Tonks, mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos y le obligaba a girarla hacia sí, dándole a continuación un tierno beso en los labios – No hay… nadie… más… que tú… - pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, agarrándose a él como si estuviera al borde del precipicio y aquello fuera lo único a lo que podía agarrarse para no caer – Te quiero… Remus…- suspiró ella, mientras echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, aguardando el inminente clímax.

-Te quiero… Lil… - dijo Snape a la vez que ella, sin escuchar lo último que ella había dicho, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tonks, rompiéndose en un poderoso orgasmo mientras que ella sentía como se le nublaba la vista a la vez que un cosquilleo irrefrenable se extendía desde su vientre hasta la última fibra de su ser, llegando a la cima a la vez que él.

Tonks, cansada, se tumbó sobre la mesa. Dejó caer las piernas, que aún estaban enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de Snape, y puso los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de devolver a la normalidad los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Se habría quedado dormida allí mismo de no haber sido porque Snape, (tras ponerse de nuevo los pantalones, pero aún descamisado) pasó un brazo bajo su espalda, incorporándola mientras la besaba, y el otro bajo sus piernas, llevándola en volandas hasta el sofá donde normalmente se sentaba la chica. A continuación, recogió su capa del suelo, y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la joven con ella.

Tonks se acurrucó, con los ojos cerrados, en el sofá, cogiendo un cojín y colocándolo bajo su cabeza. Snape se sentó a su lado, y la observó quedarse dormida mientras le acariciaba el pelo, que poco a poco iba perdiendo el pelirrojo e iba recobrando el color marrón grisáceo y desvaído que solía presentar en las últimas semanas. Entonces, el profesor se levantó del sofá; con un movimiento de varita recogió la ropa de la chica y la puso sobre la mesa y empezó a vestirse él.

Como necesitaba su capa para poder salir a las frías calles de Londres, cogió uno de los cojines que había en un sillón y lo transformó en una manta. Retiró su capa del cuerpo de Tonks, y la cubrió con la manta; ella no se despertó. Entonces, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se giró, y miró a la chica que dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Dio un hondo suspiro, sacó la varita y la apuntó con ella.

-Obliviate – susurró. Una luz blanquecina inundó la habitación un instante.

Cuando la luz hubo desaparecido, Snape se giró y salió de la habitación con la capa ondeando a su espalda.

* * *

Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Es el primer lemmon que escribo xD y no creo que sea el último. Carmen, tenías razón, se le coje gustillo a esto de hacer cosas raras con los personajes jejejeje

Un beso (K)


End file.
